Irrigation systems, such as dripping system, spraying systems, and stream systems, utilize flexible piping systems and a plurality of irrigation devices so that water can directed or supplied to the desired locations. Current flexible piping systems cannot be held in place without the use of external clamps, brackets, stabilizers, or expensive specialized tubing such as corrugated metal pipes. If flexible piping systems can be held in place on their own without the use of external forces or expensive tubing, consumers are able to reduce the cost of the irrigation system while gaining an efficient and slim irrigation system.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bendable support insert that is inserted into any flexible, pressure rated, polymer conduit-fitting combination. The ability to be bent or shaped by hand to maintain a user-defined configuration of the present invention provide a customizable irrigation system that can be installed around existing obstacles. The present invention also permits the user to emit the conductible media (ie, air, water) to a specific, desired location. Additionally, the present invention is able to eliminate cumbersome retaining members improving the esthetic appearance of the irrigation system without compromising the efficiency of the irrigation system.